e r i c t y l o r
by canneloni
Summary: Él era un hufflepuff, uno muy amable. Era un Sol, su Sol. A él no le interesaba si era una sucia serpiente rastrera, él sólo lo veía como Severus. Lo leía como si fuera un velo transparente y no un prodigio natural de la Oclumancia. Lo trataba con todo ese amor y ternura que tanta falta le hizo toda la vida. Él era la luz y Severus, Severus era nada más que una niebla oscura. Yaoi


**_→ disclaimer: todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo sólo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._**

 ** _→ omc/severus._**

* * *

 ** _flowers for you;_ **

Eric era alguien simple.

Él no se estresaba en los exámenes, no necesitaba aspirar a más que la nota regular. Él lo que más quería no tenía mucho que ver con el mundo mágico, no. Es decir, el mundo mágico era maravilloso, pero demasiado complicado para sus estándares e incluso absurdo. No, nada se comparaba a una sencilla vida muggle en aquel pacífico pueblo donde se crió. Allí decidió que al salir de Hogwarts se convertiría en un florista.

No combinaba con su apariencia. Uno creería que por su intimidante altura y músculos recurriría a ser auror o incluso un boxeador muggle, pero a él no le gustaba la violencia. La aborrecía, siendo específico. Con un padre muggle policía, siempre estuvo bajo anécdotas que lo horrorizaban. Escuchó lo peor que un ser humano es capaz de hacer, y lo odió.

Así que nunca vio con buenos ojos lo poco penado que los ataques mágicos en los pasillos eran. Él veía a muchos atacarse con hechizos que herían, y aún así los victimarios eran premiados con risas y palmadas en la espalda.

Y quienes más le daban asco eran los autonombrados "Merodeadores", ellos se decían tan valientes y aún así atacaban de a cuatro a uno. A ese pobre slytherin que no hacía más que respirar tras esa manta de cabello negro. Ese pequeño que estuvo observando con su tímido corazón palpitando enamorado desde primer año.

Siempre quiso ayudarlo, y siempre intentó hacerlo. Sabía que ponerse en contra de Los Merodeadores era suicidio (sentía lástima por ese tal Peter, se notaba que buscaba sobrevivir), pero no le importaba. Las pocas veces que los encontró lastimándolo se metió e intentó detenerlos, lo logró bajo miradas de repugnancia. Le hervía la sangre recordar que no pudo defenderlo en la mayoría de los ataques por tener un horario diferente.

Eric siempre quiso hablarle, pero Snape no era de esas personas a las que podías sacarle conversación tan rápido. Temía que ese bello querubín que se ocultaba tras ese cabello negro lo ignorara.

Un día, luego de hablar con Lily Evans (una gryffindor de su año con la que platicaba a veces y sabía era la mejor y única amiga de Snape) sacó el tema del slytherin. Ella le dijo muy entusiasmada que el muchacho era gay e incluso había tenido un novio cuando niño.

— _¿Te gusta Severus?_ — Había dicho aquella vez, sentada en el suelo y arrancado pastitos con los dedos. — _¡¿En serio?! ¡Oh Dios mío! Harían una pareja tan tierna ustedes dos._ — Con una sonrisa, la chica empujó juguetona el grueso brazo de Eric.

— _Sí, pero de que me guste a que suceda algo entre nosotros... pues hay una gran diferencia._ — Agrandó la "a" en "gran", como quitándole importancia. Lily bufó.

— _Ay, déjame contarte un secreto._ — Había bajado la voz, como susurrando. — _Severus es gay, recuerdo que anduvo con un tal John cuando teníamos 10. El chico era un idiota, nunca me agradó ese patán... como sea, la cuestión es que no es imposible. Yo conozco a Sev mejor que nadie y vaya que te ves de su tipo._

La adolescente había hecho una pausa, mirando el cielo con los ojos brillando en una tristeza que resultaba casi nostálgica. Ella sonrío levemente y su voz se volvió menos frenética, más suave y tranquila. — _Eres un buen hombre, Severus necesita a alguien como tú. Es un chico solitario y herido, ten cuidado con su corazón._ — Lo miró, con sus ojos verdes diciéndole miles de cosas en tan pocos segundos. El pecho de Eric corrió, comprendiendo todo. — _No lo lastimes, ya lo han lastimado lo suficiente._

Eric sonríe, con esa expresión bonachona en su fas tan varonil. — _Puedes confiar en que lo cuidaré, Lily. Bajo mi mano, él jamás será herido de nuevo._

* * *

 ** _flowers for you;_**


End file.
